Individuals are exposed to increasingly static (e.g., sedentary) activities, in working, commuting and recreational environments. For example, workers are often tied to a computer during a major portion of a workday, typing at a keyboard and watching a computer display. Also, people are traveling throughout the world, cramped many hours in an airplane seat, or commuting to work, often sitting for hours in bumper-to-bumper traffic. The sedentary nature of these activities often causes constant static pressures on different parts of a person's body, depending on the type of sedentary activity and the seating accommodations. Consequently, an individual may suffer from different maladies such as sciatica and degenerative disc diseases.
In addition to the increased sedentary nature of working and recreational environments, people are living longer. Living in one's 80's or 90's is no longer the exception but the norm. With the extension of one's lifespan, one often suffers from arthritic and vertebral conditions. Such conditions may exacerbate maladies resulting from sedentary activities.
Consequently, there is a need to treat different ailments associated with static environments.